


Shipficlet challenge~

by CTtrajan



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Heeehoooo, Hurt/Comfort, LMAO, M/M, THE LAST ONES HAVE ALL ENDED UP BEING MORE OF AROUND 800 WORDS WHOOPSIES, TW: Blood, all of these are meant to be under 700 words, and a smidge of maybe pining, and start with canon character ships, anyway, but the main conesnesus is that they'll be short, by myself, for, hehe i can write a prompt for ANY ship i bet, i said to myself, it's the only one thats like, lets take a short break from self ships!, my challenge was like, no kisses but they're all just, perferably 500, so dont expect too much, so i asked for ships to prove myself right lmao, so!!!, the duepel, the rest are all fluff, these are fun tho!, this is all fluff, this was set as a challenge to me, tw: injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: A small challenge to myself to write a few drabbles for random ships~All of these are intended to be short and one shots but i May follow up on a few if I like them enough.I'll put all of the ships in a contents list here as I update it and maybe expand the titles a little but they don't range far form the tags. If anyone likes these enough then feel free to request ships! Even if I end up marking this as a complete work, I rly want to do as many of these as i can!1. Plant nerds in a forest: Jade X Trey2. Smudges of Mud and Fluff: Vil X Jack3. Bento boxes of sweetness: Ruggie X Silver4. Dorks playing with cards: Ace X Deuce5. A Lily for my lord: Rook X Vil6. Light Dances: Jamil X Kalim7. Secret Places: Leona X Malleus8. A photogenic stroll: Cater X Malleus9. Pleading reads: Ace X Sebek10. Breaking in and escaping: Ruggie X Silver11. Snow blue and his prince charming (hurt/comfort): Epel X DeuceHope you enjoy~!
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Sebek Zigvolt, Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Epel Felmier/Deuce Spade, Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit, Ruggie Bucchi/Silver, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 52
Kudos: 145





	1. Plant nerds in a forest

Jade brushed aside a tree branch before it hit his face, calmly pushing it away with a hand. Trey followed his path, peering around the ground as they walked.

"And you're certain that there are some good patches of blackberries around here?"

A hint of uncertainty wavered within Trey's voice, fluttering with his spiked heartbeat as Jade laughed.

"Ufufufu~ Do you doubt me, Trey-san?"

"No no, not at all. It just seems like this attempt appears to be coming out very… _fruitless._ "

The pun had been unintentional but he raised an eyebrow as Jade snickered to it all the same, turning back to smile at his senior.

"My, I did not know you were one to joke around with word play."

"Oh really? Have you never seen my names for desserts?"

Tilting his head, Jade shook it, a curious look settling on his face.

"I do not believe so. Your dorm's tea parties are reserved for its students, no? An outsider like me surely wouldn't be welcome."

Trey laughed, an adorable sound that filled Jade's heart with butterflies, and shook his head, folding his arms together.

"Whoever told you that? Guests are always allowed, if anyone says otherwise then you can be my plus one to our next party."

A light blush alighted across Jade's cheeks, which he quickly hid by holding a hand to his lips as if in thought.

"I see. Then I shall gladly take up your offer, Trey-san. If I am able to repay its kindness in any way, then I will."

"No need for that, it's my attempt to repay you for helping me find my ingredients. I hadn't expected you to be kind enough to help."

"Ufufu~ kindness has nothing to do with it."

Stooping low as he spied one of his specimens, a soft smile slipped over onto Jade's face.

"I have come here merely to check on my mushrooms. How wonderfully have they grown."

Trey watched with a subtle smile, drinking in the serene happiness he emanated from just seeing the fungi. Spots of sunlight filtered through the leaves and dotted Jade's turquoise hair like ripples of light in the sea. He nearly reached out to stroke it, quickly stopping himself before it got ripped off. He knew what Jade could do and preferred not to startle him. Instead his gaze flickered to a patch of berries and a wide grin beamed on his own face as he strode over to it.

"Well, lucky for both of us then. I've found my berries."

"How many are you intending to pick?"

Jade watched with widened eyes, surprising as Trey kept piling them into a small bucket he'd been carrying. He laughed, examining a berry before plopping it in with the others.

"As many as this bucket can carry. These are delicious while ripe and I'd like to make quite a few things with them."

"I see. In that case, I will help you."

Blinking as the mermaid began to pick at the berries too, Trey paused, briefly thinking of the deals that Octavinelle was famous for.

"You don't have to-"

As if reading his mind, Jade smirked, leaning in a little closer.

"But I would like to. In return, may I sample a few of the delicious treats you will make? I do enjoy your cooking."

Trey smiled, faintly blushing as he looked away and back at the berries. Their hands were close next to each other, almost touching.

"Of course. Come with me back to my dorm after we're finished."

Jade's own face blushed ever so faintly as their hands brushed against each other and Trey noticed something curious. The smile he normally showed to his beloved mushrooms beamed back at him as heterochromic eyes met golden irises, a soft expression as he replied quietly.

"Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I don't actually ship these two but they are Very cute ngl. Very very cute and I think it'd be interesting to write about them more. They should absolutely go on forest dates more. And hold hands as they walk back to their dorms. Jade would walk Trey home. Yes.  
> 


	2. Smudges of Mud and Fluff

Frowning as he spied a smudged spot of eyeliner, Vil sighed as he checked his makeup in his handheld mirror. He was strutting down the halls of the college, passing by the field before pausing to check his appearance. He had to look perfect to be perfect and not a single dot less. It was easier to focus on his work without having to worry about his looks as he did it after all. After he was satisfied that he was once again the epitome of beauty, he smiled to himself, a motion of mirth quickly lost as he thought of the work he had to do. It would be time for the Halloween Stamp Event soon and he had to prepare his proposal for the Pomefiore dorm. It was going to take his entire evening to focus on all the aspects he needed to think about and so far, he wasn't in a good mood for it. Just then, he was snapped out of his thoughts as an excited shout rang out from his side. Turning in surprise, his eyes widened to see Jack, still clad in his gym uniform, waving as he sprinted towards him.

"Oh? Jack-kun?”

The werewolf grinned up at him as he stopped, leaning on a pillar to catch his breath. Raising an eyebrow, Vil folded his arms.

“Yes-! Vil-san! Hi!”

“Hi…?” Looking up, Vil spied the track and field club running a race in the distance, nose scrunching in distaste. “Did you run away from your club duties merely to greet me?”

Chuckling, Jack shook his head, his tail softly swaying from side to side.

“Nope, I finished early so I was just relaxing on the side. I made sure to ask Vargas-sensei before coming here.”

Nodding approvingly, the other inquired.

“Well? Do you have something you wish to say to me?”

Jack paused, straightening and then averting his eyes as he scratched the side of his face.

“Ah. Not really no… I saw you from the track so I ran over without thinking...”

Vil sighed, chuckling softly.  _ He’s a little adorable for a potato. _ Waving a hand to the side with flourish, he smirked.

“Well, I cannot blame you. My beauty certainly is recognisable no matter how far the distance-”

Pausing abruptly, his eyes scanned over Jack’s appearance, narrowing.

"Why is your uniform like that?"

Jack blinked, looking himself up and down. He looked fine enough to him. To Vil and his scowl however, it was clearly a mess. Clicking his tongue, he promptly started fixing Jack's gym clothes, huffing.

"Your collar is meant to go up, not down, your buttons are undone, you have flecks of mud in your hair and your shirt has a smear of it on its front. Really, it's as if you never even think of how your clothes should look!"

His eye twitched as he realised Jack hadn't been listening to him, merely staring at his face with a faint blush as his tail wagged behind him. Snapping, Vil gruffly yanked the collar in place.

"And you aren't even listening! To stare at me like that, what is it?"

He took a breath to regain his composure and then coolly glared up at the first year, who looked away, scratching the side of his face.

"N-Nothing. Thank you, Vil-san."

Humming disapprovingly, Vil reached up to brush away the mud amidst Jack's silver hair and paused. It was soft. Without even realising it, he brushed his fingers through the light locks, stroking his head. His hair was almost as soft as his own, littered with specks of dirt but gentle as it curled around his hands. A soft smile slipped over his face, one that made Jack melt a little into his touch, his tail wagging excitedly as Vil kept patting his head. He beamed, enjoying the moment and missing the faint tint of rust over Vil's face as his gaze flickered over the first year's overjoyed smile. An ear twitched.

"Uhm… Vil-san? Someone's calling you…"

Snapping out of his daze, Vil quickly let go of Jack's hair, holding his mouth as he nodded.

"I see. I will leave then, stay a good boy Jack."

He briskly turned and walked away from Jack, leaving in the direction he'd been pointed to. In his embarrassment over recalling his last words, he was oblivious to how Jack's face flushed and how he held his neck as it burned before running back to his club, tail wagging excitedly behind him. Instead, Vil walked to his previous destination, ignoring the light heat he felt on his face and thinking about his work once more.

He was in a better mood now. Perhaps the day would be better too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a really cute ship aoishwodsfs Vil's summoning robes personal was definitely my inspo for this but they'd just be adorable since I bet Jack really does look up to Vil. It might not be super clear but Jack was getting super fliustered over Vil calling him a "good boy" lmao


	3. Bento boxes of sweetness

“Have mine.”   
“Eh??”

Ruggie blinked, looking up from where he was slumped against the tree, waiting alongside Silver for their dorm leaders to come back. Leona had made a bit of a scene and now Ruggie had no lunch and a period of free time to spend without him as he was lectured. As Malleus had also gotten caught up in it, Silver was waiting with him too, the ivory haired classmate quietly sitting with a bento. When Ruggie complained about having no food and being hungry, he'd immediately offered his own. Raising an eyebrow, the hyena narrowed his eyes.

"What's the catch? Need an odd job done?"

"No. I am just not hungry but this food shouldn't be wasted."

Holding it out, Silver's reply was firm and blunt. It wasn't like him to lie so Ruggie shrugged and reached for the bento box.

"Well, can't argue with that. Thanks for the food~!"

Just as his fingers grazed against the edges of the box, it was yanked out of his grip as Silver seemed to notice something.

"What the hell??"

Ruggie's stormy grey eyes followed the gaze of Silver's aurora purple ones, landing on his hands which were muddied from falling. He hadn't exactly been very passive in the fight either.

"Your hands are dirty."

Rolling his eyes, Ruggie scoffed, swiping at the bento again.

"Obviously, you don't let Leona push you without protecting yourself from the floor unless you want to end up in medical. It's just a bit of dirt, its fine."

Silver shook his head, a firm glint to his eyes as he looked at Ruggie.

"No. You can't eat with dirty hands."

Irked, Ruggie was about to retort when suddenly Silver held up some of the food to his face. Calmly, he opened his mouth in demonstration and told the hyena to do the same.

"Say 'ahh'."

Ruggie blinked.

"You… You're joking right? The hell! Do you think I'm some sort of puppy?!"

Silver didn't move, merely repeating himself. Ruggie clicked through his clenched teeth, irritated. Why would he have to do this? He should just use his unique magic and force Silver to give it to him!

He should…

Silver's eyes never left Ruggie's as he fed him the bento, unflinching in his gaze. He found himself lost in the hyena's grey irises, so different from the brighter colours of his own dorm. He felt a light blush dust his cheeks every time he noticed Ruggie's tail wagging a little and each time his ears flickered adorably. Ruggie, in contrast, was looking everywhere except Silver, certain that if he did his face would go pinker than the salmon he was eating. He didn't dislike being fed as much as he thought he would. It was a bit nice to be the one pampered for once. Once he'd finished everything, he quickly turned away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"D-Don't expect me to pay you back for this, you offered yourself."

Silver smiled, a soft expression alighting his face. Ruggie glanced at it, feeling his heart melt a little until he noticed the gentle touch of a hand on his hair.

"I won't."

Silver pet his head softly, ruffling it a little. Instantly, Ruggie stood up and ran off, his tail wagging like crazy as his ears burned.

"I hear Leona-san calling! Bye-bye!"

In less than a minute, he was gone, leaving behind only the image of his flustered face. Silver watched him go, noting the bright red blush adorning his neck as he ran. Smiling to himself, he glanced down at the bento. It had been his own attempt at cooking, something he’d grown a habit of after being subjected to Lilia’s cooking for far too long. Recalling the look of joy that always grew on Ruggie’s face as he ate, he held a hand to his mouth, heat rising to his cheeks as he thought of that adorable smile. Maybe he should try making bentos more, was there a way he could get Ruggie to try them…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO this may be a really really rarepair but i read One Fic for it and i love this ship now lmaooo I had to cut a bit so it wouldn't end up too long but it still ended up over 500... oh well! It's an achievement for it to not be over 800 lmao! I hope y'all enjoyed this, I think Silver would be the kind of cute to be smooth through his bluntness and Ruggie can't refuse good food so i was like heyyy why not mash the two together?


	4. Dorks playing with cards

Again. He'd lost again. In a fit of despair, Deuce wailed, collapsing his face into his palms. How? How could this have happened? Glancing up, he glared at his attacker, prepared to fight back. He cracked his knuckles, rising with murderous intent.

"Pfft."

Ace laughed at him, amused greatly by the scene.

"All this over a game of Poker?"

Instantly, Deuce's angered expression dissolved into a pout. He folded his arms, dropping his cards as he looked away.

"Hmph! One more! I won't lose again!"

"Fine by me, just don't cry when you do~"

Chuckling, Ace shuffled the cards with a smirking grin. Despite his despair, Deuce could never get enough of Ace's laugh. He never minded the loss as much when it enabled him to hear it or to see Ace's adorable smile of glee as he shuffled. Sapphire eyes flickered to the cards, observing the slick skill he had with them, shuffling in and out without pause or break. He'd never admit it to Ace but he did admire the way he handled the cards, always so good at being smooth with his dealing. Noticing his gaze, Ace smirked and stopped, pausing to sleazily stare back with a smile.

"What is it? Like what you see~?"

Flushing, Deuce looked away, stuttering.

"N-No! Just checking that you aren't cheating."

Ace merely snickered in reply.

As he shuffled, he glanced up at times, a smaller softer smile slipping onto his face as he snuck a glimpse of Deuce's blushing face. It was adorable, like his reactions to losing. The poor guy was too honest in his expressions to be good at poker, it was easy to tell what hand he had. But that was just another cute charm to him. Ace enjoyed playing circles around him, dancing around his mind with his poker skills, bluffing with ease at every turn. Seeing his face quickly contort with sadness as he lost always made Ace smile. He wanted to see all the faces Deuce could make, the sad ones, the happy ones, the angry ones… All of them. 

And right now he got to see his flustered one. With a cocky smirk, Ace declared aloud as he began to deal the cards.

“Hey let’s make a bet on whoever wins this time.”

Perking up, Deuce pretended like he wasn’t interested.   
“A bet...? Why would we?”

He shrugged, flipping his hand over so he could see his cards.

“Just to make things fun~ Loser does one thing for the winner!” 

Planning to dump all of his homework on him once he won. Ace glanced at his hand calmly. Still, he heard the audible gasp of excitement from the other and raised an eyebrow as he looked up briefly, spying an eager glint in Deuce’s eyes. 

“A bet then…! You better not cheat or I will beat your head into the wall until it’s as flat as these cards.”

Ace gulped, noting the seriousness of the threat in his voice.

“ ‘Course not, I don’t cheat at all after all.”

Fumbling with his cards, Deuce hummed in satisfaction and concentrated on his hand. He seemed intent on winning. Seeing as his motivation had grown so much after placing the bet… Ace wondered what he was planning to ask for. Ever the honor student, it wasn’t like he had homework left to do or any mean tricks to play. So what could it be…? Curiosity was going to be the death of him…

Lighting up with joy, Deuce’s grin grew with glee as he cheered, having finally won a game against Ace. The latter merely watched, feeling his mirth rub off on him. Although he’d lost on purpose, the beaming smile on Deuce’s face filled his heart with a warmer joy. Clapping, he laughed, only chuckling further as Deuce did a mock bow. Swiftly, the winner cleared the table of the cards and began putting them away. Ace watched, bemused.

“Aren’tcha gonna tell me to do it?”

“Of course not! I would never waste my precious earnings like that.”

“Pfft you idiot, what precious earnings?”

Deuce’s sapphire eyes glimmered as he leaned in closer to Ace.

“The bet.”

Blushing faintly at the shortened distance, Ace raised an eyebrow as his cards were swiped from his hand to be put away.

“S-So, what’ll you have me do?”

A grin was his only reply. Pouting a little, Ace held his knees and leaned backwards, rolling onto the floor to look up at Deuce who was standing as he tucked the box back into its drawer.

“Don’t tell me you’ll wait a week for some homework to dump on me!”

Deuce chuckled, crouching down to gaze back into his eyes.

“No… Ace Trappola. This is my command to you-”   
Rolling his eyes, Ace laughed.   
“So formal, jeez.”

“-Ahem. I want you… to always let me hear your laugh and see your smile.”

Blinking, Ace jolted up, flushing immediately as he looked back into Deuce’s sincere gaze. Thoughts swirled within his head as he felt his heart beat faster at the sound of the words.

“...W-What. Did you steal that from a book or something?”   
With a proud smile, Deuce chirped happily back.

“Yuu told me to say that actually!”

Ace groaned, collapsing back onto the floor before laughing it all off, hiding his face going as red as his favourite cherry pie. Deuce was glad for it, his own face flushing. Without looking up, Ace sighed and then mumbled a reply, barely loud enough for the other to hear.

“...Fine, I accept that challenge~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that I hear you say? This is so much longer than the other ones? Why yes dear reader for this is 900 WORDS LONG GODDAMMIT. I am really failing my challenge.... Anyway have these two dorks i love these dumbasses with one braincell with all of my heart and would die for them. I was originally gonna go for a paint theme for this one but then i completely forgot and ended up starting a story about cards instead. Whoops ;P


	5. A Lily for my lord

From beneath a hat of bristling feathers, a flighty voice opened the door to Vil’s room, glee apparent in its tone.   
“You called for me, my lord?”

Rook grinned, eyes gleaming with the mirth that appeared eternal on his face. Vil scoffed at his nickname and turned to face him.

“Yes. I’d like to know where you’ve been for the past few days.”

Stepping closer, his face grew taut in an indiscernible expression.

“I have not caught a glimpse of you in the dorm for so long, have you been stalking the Savannaclaw students again?”

Airily laughing, Rook held a hand to his chest with a dramatic flourish.

“ _ Non _ , my lord, I have merely been preoccupied with acquiring a certain plant.”

Surprised, Vil raised an eyebrow, folding his arms together.

“A plant? Can you not grow the same in your science club?”

A delighted smirk playfully alighted Rook’s lips as he thought of the club he took part in.

“Most certainly, for most plants, but for this flower I had to make a great excursion to capture it. No hunter was ever put off by the thought of travelling to track its prey after all.”

“What kind of flower… Sam’s shop would have it, no?”

Carefully reaching into a small bag slung over his shoulder, Rook produced a glass case with something hidden within its refraction of the light.

“Why yes, but not as fresh as I needed it.”

Vil gasped as he recognised the flower. White as the moon and speckled with dark stars down its petals, the plant was a rare and poisonous lily that only bloomed at night. Carefully specific light magic would have had to be cast on the case to have kept it in such perfect condition throughout the journey back. It was precisely this reason why it had been a problem for Vil, who needed it for his latest recipe. Gently holding it out, Rook pushed it into his hands, folding Vil’s fingers around the case.

“For you, my lord.”

Blinking back his shock, Vil nodded approvingly, brushing a hand past his face to mask the faint blush that dusted his face as Rook’s touch.

“Of course. I expected nothing less of my vice dorm leader.”

Still, his expression dimmed for a moment.

“However, I would have appreciated knowing you were leaving beforehand...”

Gently cupping Vil’s cheek with a hand, Rook’s eyes, always filled with a playful delight, now gazed at his with a serious serenity. His smile was no longer teasing or lighthearted but sincere and soft.

“Oh, did I worry you my lord? Do not fret, I stay loyal to the most beautiful of all the land.”

Slipping his hand from Vil’s cheek to tenderly cling onto his other hand, Rook pulled it up towards his lips, kissing it gently. Heat swirled in his cheeks as he did so, glancing up to see Vil’s flushing face, surprised by the sudden movement.

“I will always strive to stay by your side, my lord.”

Stunned a little, Vil glanced away and half scoffed, muttering.

“Leave the flattery for another time Rook, just tell me before you leave for another place for too long.”

“Of course m’lord.”

“You may leave now.”

Nodding, Rook turned to go before pausing. He turned back immediately and smiled mischievously, clasping onto Vil’s arm before he could walk away.

“Ah, one more thing actually.”

“Hm? What is it?”

Looking back at him with wide, curious eyes, Vil stared at him in silence as he felt the sensation of something being threaded into his hair. Quickly reaching up to see what it was, he felt a lily on his hair. Not as dangerous as the one for his recipe but one with pale purple tips against a white base. He looked at Rook who gazed back dreamily. Before he left, the hunter winked and softly drawled his last compliment.

“As I thought. It looks beautiful on you, almost as wondrous as my lord himself~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh? two chapters in one day? Inconceivable! Anyway this makes for my second ship with Vil and ngl i like this one, they're cuuuute! I love Rook with all of my heart and I bet he didnt even go looking for the rare poisonous lily all that time, he was just searching for one to put into Vil's hair and needed one that waws Just As Beautiful as Vil himself. I may be a bit off with my Vil characterisation and I apologise for that, I haven't read Chapter 5 soooo be easy on me please!


	6. Light Dances

Silently, Jamil watched from the doorway as Kalim practised his dancing. It had been a few months since they’d first started their second year at the college but Kalim had expressed fear of forgetting his moves, always rushing to the empty classroom where he was free to play around without supervision. Before this day, Jamil had never caught the sight of him dancing again, believing it to be a memory of the past long forgotten already. It appeared that the dorm leader had hidden his rehearsals from him, likely in favour of keeping to his impulses. Still, Jamil mused from where he spectated, it wasn’t like he’d lost any of his skill at it. Grace followed his every move, sweeping at his feet as they lifted on air, carried by clouds and riding an unknown wind. Kalim’s face was contorted in concentration but the sides of his lips tugged at an eternal smile. Even while he was serious about this, he still tried to have as much fun as he could.

Something so small about him but so cute that Jamil found refreshing. However, as wonderful as the dancing was, his dorm leader had responsibilities that he had to attend to and Jamil was Not going to write all of his paperwork for him again. Coughing into a fist, he raised an eyebrow as Kalim froze, turning to him with a beam.

“Jamil~!”

Rushing towards him, Kalim wrapped his vice dorm head in a hug, curling his arms around his torso and pressing his face into Jamil’s neck. Flushing almost instantly, the other quickly broke the embrace, forcing a disappointed expression onto his face.

“Kalim! What did I tell you about today?”

“That we’re having curry for dinner?”

Jamil sighed at his overly eager and hopeful face, having obviously ignored the other things he’d already explained.

“No, Kalim. You have paperwork to complete for the official-”

“Ah! I did, didn’t I!”

Upon realising, Kalim jumped, lifting a hand to his mouth before deflating completely with a sigh.

“That’s going to be so much work… You’ll help me with it right Jamil?”

“No.”

“What-?!”

Shocked, Kalim’s eyes widened at Jamil’s stern face. Quickly, the vice added.

“I can’t just do it all for you. The work you decide to leave up to me has started piling up and it’s getting unbearable-!”

Sighing, he winced at the thought of the pile of files he needed to complete. Noticing this, Kalim thought for a moment and then beamed, taking a hold of Jamil’s hand, alighting the other's face with a blush.

“You seem tense Jamil, I’ll do the paper stuff later, so,” he beamed at him widely and pulled him into the classroom, “come dance with me~!”

Sighing as they took their positions opposite each other, Jamil wondered how he’d gotten convinced into dancing with Kalim. The two of them used to play like this all the time when they were younger but they rarely did anything of the sort now, Jamil was much more insistent on focusing on studies instead. But… seeing the joyous grin that lit up Kalim’s face as they began was worth it. Noting his staring, Kalim laughed, grinning.

“What is it? Have you forgotten how to dance? This is why you practise all the time!”

Smirking, Jamil shook his head, beginning swiftly with the confidence and grace Kalim could only dream of.

“Of course not, do you forget who beat you in so many dance battles?”

Lightly blushing under his teasing gaze, Kalim shook his head as he continued the dance.

“Never, you always look amazing when you dance.”

Rolling his eyes, Jamil quietly murmured in reply.

“...I could say the same for you.”

Kalim had barely heard him but flushed all the same, his face lighting up with a grin. A new bounce in his step, he danced more freely, closing the gap between them as their steps wove together and their hearts shared in quick tempos. The light from the windows seemed to shimmer in sparkles between them as they grinned at each other, snatching glances of each other’s smiles and catching grasps of their arms, small moments where their bodies would touch and then fly away. They spun together in graceful circles, weaving in and out of the space in synchronised movements before ending in a single snapshotted pose. Holding each other’s hands, they leaned their foreheads together and merely listened to the quiet of each other’s pants. Kalim smiled, a rusty hue glittering across his burning cheeks as he gazed into Jamil’s flushed face. The other smiled back. In that moment, they both leant into each other and relaxed, allowing the other to support their entire weight. And allowing the other to hold the weight of each other’s hearts.   
“Hey Kalim? We should do this more often.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamikali~ These two are adorableee I haven't read Chapter 4 so i dont know if my characterisation will be the best and I apologise but still i love these two dorks, I had this idea since the very beginning ngl! And I'm glad I finally got to writing it all down now, there was meant to be some other stuff added but hoenstly it's already 800 words, I've already broken my limit, let's not do anything else lmaoo


	7. Secret Places

Leona's tail flicked below the branch that he was asleep in, swaying like a vine. The corner of the forest was secret and hidden, void of any people who could disturb his naps. It even inhabited some flowers that had proven useful for hiding his scent from Ruggie. However, that had required him putting the flowers in his hair. Normally he'd never let himself be so utterly disgraced but attending classes had gotten a little overbearing for him so he had to do whatever he could to stay asleep. Besides, no one could see him and if they ever did, he'd make sure they could never see again. Turning over in his sleep, he lay draped lazily over the branch, pink and purple petals decorating his braids that drooped down like thick creepers. His soft snores floated down in quiet whispers, near silent in their descent. The forest was empty, void of any sounds other than the sweet melodious songs of a few birds and rustlings of animals zipping between bushes. Sunlight streamed down to speckle the branch and dot over Leona’s face, highlighting each hair on his tail as it waved gently beneath him. Slowly, fireflies began to flicker alive, appearing as if by magic and sparkling in the sunlight. They were barely noticeable and didn’t make a single change to the air but the astounding aura of the one approaching certainly did. Leaves were swept away and pushed aside as dark horns cruised past, the head tilting to make sure their curved hooks didn’t get caught amidst the branches. Upon discovering the slumbering lion, Malleus smiled. He certainly hadn’t expected to see him here but he wasn’t displeased by the situation either.

Curling a couple fingers around the end of the tail, Malleus gave it a gentle tug, chuckling as Leona instantly growled. It retracted upwards in a flash, his eyes following its ascent to see a shadowy figure crouched atop a branch. Teeth bared in an animalistic stance, Leona's claws gripped the tree with a defensive ferocity as he glowered down into Malleus's green eyes. He stared back up at the lion with a tense smile, daring him to attack. After a couple seconds, Leona relaxed, his guard still up as he hopped down from the branch and folded his arms.

"Damn Draconia. What're you disturbing my sleep for?"

Malleus didn't answer, his eyes ignoring the snarl on his face and moving instead to the flowers intertwined within Leona's locks. Unhesitant in its motion, his hand shot out to caress them slightly, quickly met with opposition as Leona gripped his wrist with a growl.

"Don't you _dare_." 

Malleus merely smiled.

"They look quite refined on you. Perhaps you should let me help you wear them better."

"What-"

Before he could even protest, the other flicked his magic pen and in mere moments the flowers rearranged themselves from where they were tangled in messy coils to being neatly braided into each strand. Scrunching his nose, Leona pulled Malleus closer to snarl in his face.

"Are you looking down at me?"

From his vantage point as the taller student, he was inclined to reply yes but didn't, merely gazing into Leona's eyes instead.

Shimmering emerald green like lush leaves of a forest. Hate and hurt intertwined with the hue like ivy, the dilated pupils widening as he moved closer to observe them more. Leona felt a faint heat on his face and scowled, glaring straight back rather than hiding from his faze. Malleus's eyes wore a shade of green less bright than his own, softer like a pool of moss slit in half by the fae's pupil. It took a moment as his grip on his wrist tightened, claws digging into his skin, before Malleus pulled away, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"Ah, I stared too long. Forgive me, I was enraptured for a second."

Snorting, Leona let go, using the hand instead to rip as many flowers from his hair as he could.

"Enraptured? By what, my hair?"

He scoffed, pausing to stare at a mossy green flower that had certainly not been there before. He stiffened at the answer he heard.

"Indeed. You are quite handsome with it. I hope to see you like this again."

Without a single word of farewell, the fireflies disappeared and when Leona looked up, he only just caught a glimpse of the light blush of Malleus's face before he went away. Scoffing to himself, he stamped on the petals that had fallen and climbed up the tree again. A single flower was left in his palm. It bore the same soft shade of green as Malleus's eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGIVE ME FOR I CANNOT WRITE EITHER OF THESE TWO VERY WELL ajsbaksjf their characterisation may be Off and i cant write malleus very well but i hope this was enioyable anyway~ everything and anything romantic i gotta do with both of these has to be subtle as Fuck but i will not lie i got the flower in leonas hair idea from a couple other leonaxmal fic, one particularly set in the fairy gala event lmao.
> 
> Important note!! Im gonna take a short break from these now and work on requests after I finish another short fic featuring Sumi G (Gallidi). After that, I'll be writing for any ships that have been requested, there's three on my list so far but I'd be happy to take more!! Esp rarepairs hit me with these wild ones >:3


	8. A photogenic stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @chivalrousamour !!  
> Some cute and lighthearted mallekei for ur soul

Dark shadows swelled like scuttling beasts, scampering out of the way as fireflies flickered into view, lighting up like small torches into the darkness and beaming bright glitters in the dawning dusk’s dull light. Malleus leisurely strolled along the path, enraptured in thought as he walked, his eyes cast upwards to scan the walls for gargoyle. A slight hint of a light smirk fluttered over his lips every time he saw one, memorising the patterned groove of its face and the crumbling state of the position it was perched upon. Deeply breathing in, he felt the cold air sucking down into his nostrils and noted how his fire seemed to spark in an attempt to keep his throat warm. Misting into the atmosphere as steam, he breathed out again calmly, allowing the fiery warmth of his flames sear through his nostrils and release into the air. It curled around him like a cape, smoking in a billowing grey fabric that trailed past him as he walked. Instantly, it dissipated at the sudden jolt of a loud call.

“Draconia-san!”

Stunned by the voice, Malleus paused, eyes wide like a deer in headlights as he turned around, shocked to have been addressed as such. None of Diasomnia used that name for him, preferring “Young Master” above all else, so who could that be? As his slitted pupils searched the path behind him, he spotted a human running towards him, waving eagerly in his approach. 

“Draconia-san~ Hi there!”

Ah. Sniffing regally, Malleus stopped in his stride and turned slowly to face him, allowing Cater some time to catch up. Once he did, the Heartslabyul student panted, bending over to hold his weight on his knees. Mistaking this for a bowing action, Malleus lifted his hand.

“Rise. What is it that you need? To approach me so casually, it must be urgent.”

Groaning in a mock-distraught tone, Cater pouted as he rose.

“Aww~ Can’t a guy just come to chat with you? I saw you walking by yourself so I thought I’d say hello!”

Sniffing indignantly, Malleus raised an eyebrow.

“You came up to me… merely to say hello? That is most unusual I would say.”

“Hehe, well not to me! Come on~ Are you taking a stroll? Why don’t I join you on your walk?”

Before replying, Malleus held a finger to his chin, thinking through the consequences of the request. It wouldn’t be too big of a nuisance and there were not many students who would even dare to think of doing such a thing. Honestly, it stirred a small feeling of happiness within him. Nodding, he broke out of his thoughts to answer Cater only to find he’d disappeared, snapping away pictures of some flowers by a bush.

“Ooh~! I’ve never seen these around campus!”

Sighing softly, Malleus began to walk once more, sharply pounding his steps to thunder and announce his presence leaving. As slightly sad as he was to have his company uninterested in him, he was not a person to be ignored. Quite soon, Cater reappeared by his side, grinning as he waved cheerfully with his phone in hand.

“Hey hey so it’s okay~?”

Blinking, Malleus glanced at him before turning away, facing forward as a light tint rose to his cheeks.

“I suppose… company is not natural to me but it is not unwelcome here.”

Click! Malleus blinked in shock as the flash grew bright in his eyes for one second and then vanished immediately after, bewildering him as Cater snickered, looking at the photo.

“Such a great shot! You look really good from this angle.”

Surprised, Malleus peered over his shoulder as he quickly swiped through his phone to the photo. It was a closeup of Malleus, his eyes wide open, eyes reflecting the flash in a glowing glimpse like a cat’s. Cater smiled at the photo softly, when suddenly, he noticed something and pouted.

“Aww bummer, I caught a gargoyle in the photo.”

Sparkling fireflies drew their lights from the stars and shone straight into Malleus’s eyes at the mention of the name. Unknowingly, he began to smile wide and ramble on about them.

“Ah gargoyles, wonderful aren’t they? They help keep castle walls from falling to ruin and are a beautiful perfection in their function...”

He continued to go on and on, hardly noticing whether or not Cater was interested. Which he indeed was, dropping his normal playful smirk and the hand holding his phone as he walked beside the fairy. An adoring gaze slipped into his eyes as he listened fully, absorbing every word. However, he sighed despairingly once Malleus had finished.   
“I get what you’re saying but...”   
Twiddling a strand of hair, he laughed halfheartedly.   
“They aren’t the most photogenic of things-”

“Must they be so? I think even the darkest of things can have a beauty to them, whether others spy their shine or not.”

Cater stared up at him as he spoke, gazing into the glimmering fondness that looked up at the gargoyle near them, eyes trailing down the dark shadows of hair wispily slipping over his shoulders. Smiling to himself, he took a secret photo and nodded, secretly saving it as his wallpaper whilst Malleus’s eyes were focused elsewhere.

“Yeah. I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often write these two so I hope I did them okay! They're so cute i actually had another scene planned out for them but its at 870 words its too long already qAq   
> SOOOO I took that break but i never got that ruggie fic out so imma use these requests to warm back up again!! Please request more if you'd like! Or comment and leave a kudo to show to me you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading~!


	9. Pleading reads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Kitakits !!  
> Fuck I'm starting to like this ship now i like Sebek more too

The wind bristled with a light breeze, gently rustling the leaves of the tree tapping against the window, the sunlight's colour tainted aurora with nostalgia. Flipping the pages slowly, Sebek’s golden eyes slid from the words to out the window, his gloved hand pressed lightly against his mouth. A silence worthy of Diasomnia’s halls had settled within the classroom but unlike its shadowy melody, it sung a warmer and peaceful tune. Sweet chirps of birds hung like streamers from the edges of the trees past the window, watched carefully by his slit pupils. Shrugging it off, he sighed, straightening in his seat. Not like he was slouching in the first place, holding a perfectly poised posture as he continued to read. Footsteps ran down the hall and half slammed the door open, loudly banging an end to his peace. Eyebrows furrowing, Sebek quickly reacted, raising his voice at the newcomer as he shut his book.

“Human! Do not run in the hallways and be so loud! You must respect the silence of others!”

“Yeah yeah~ Whatever you say~”

A playful laugh answered him, wearily agreeing with half hearted words. Irked, Sebek studied Ace as he slid into the seat next to him, rummaging through the desk’s drawer.

“You have not taken my words to heart!! I do not believe you’ll follow the advice!”

Huffing, Ace shot him a glare for a moment before going back to rummaging through the desk.

“Says you! You’re louder than me by far!”

Grumbling, Sebek didn’t feel like taking up the challenge and merely traced the outline of the cover to his book, pretending not to watch Ace in his endeavours.

“You are not in this class! What business would you have here?”

Ace kissed his teeth, struggling to find what he was looking for.

“A friend of mine is in this class, he said he had the book we need for our english assignment. It’s a story book and I forgot to get one so he said I could grab it from his desk but it isn’t here!”

Frustrated, he shut the drawer and leant back in his seat annoyed.

“You would not be in this problem if you did not neglect your studies and not retrieve the book yourself, human!”

Scoffing, Sebek began to read his book again.

“It would be better if you merely amended your insolence by buying the book.”

Ace groaned, sticking his tongue out at him. Bored, he stopped searching and merely leant on the desk, listening to the empty silence. The clock on the wall ticked by, yawning as it displayed the hours past school time. Curious, Ace turned to Sebek, taking a moment to notice how quietly serene the normally boisterous student was at this moment. Sparkles of evening light burnt the tips of his green hair like honey dripping off of leaves, dappling his golden eyes with spots of darkened amber. Noticing him instantly, the eyes focused on the book seemed to soften and meet his gaze. Tints of a red blush dusted Ace’s cheeks as he quickly explained.   
“Just wondering, but why are you still in class? Aren’t you meant to be tending to your ‘Young Master’?”

Momentarily shutting the book once more, Sebek sighed before answering calmly, his loud voice for once bordering on the edge of silence.

“Young Master… didn’t want me hanging around him forever.”

As if the brief moment didn’t occur, it rose in volume once more.

“Besides!! I do other things than guard the master, whilst it is my top priority, to keep the mind healthy Lilia-sama advised me to take up other hobbies as well! And so, I’m indulging myself in this book of stories supposedly depicting human tales of us fae.”

Ace blinked, glancing at the cover he was holding,

“A book of fair stories? Which?”

Proudly displaying the front cover as he opened the book to begin reading again, Sebek sniffed his nose to the air.

“Only the finest of those woven tales! Such that Lilia-sama himself gave me this book to read, saying it would help my knowledge grow immensely!”

Shocked, Ace stumbled forward and out of his seat to stand behind Sebek’s.

“That’s the book! The one I’m looking for!!”

As he started to peer over Sebek’s shoulder, Ace leaned in right by his face and read along the pages.

“Ohh so you’re at the Swan one huh? That’s pretty far in, how long have you been reading?”

Pink rushed to smear over the fae’s features, tinging the ends of his pointed ears red as he grew flustered at the proximity.

“D-Do not think that I will allow you to use my copy to cover up for your negligence!! Before you even imply the request, I will tell you right now that you must pay for your own damages rather than relying on others!”

Pouting, Ace hung his head dangerously close to his shoulder.

“Aww dang, and here I thought you’d be kind enough to let me read it just for a night. Aren’t knights meant to help the helpless? I’m in a pinch here!”

Smugly grinning, Sebek scoffed.

“Hmph! You should have realised your mistake sooner rather than grovelling to me!”

After a few heartbeats of Ace’s pitiful groaning, he faltered in his smirk, face reddening as an idea grew in his head. Coughing to attract the student’s attention, he looked away to the window.

“However… I suppose it would not be too bad of a nuisance if you moved your chair closer and we read it to-together.”

Although he wasn’t facing Ace directly, he saw how the cherry red eyes lit up with relief and the adorably wide grin that slipped onto his face.

“Thank~ you~ so much!”

Eagerly scooting a chair over, Ace leaned in to read the book with him. Secretly hidden behind the hand pressed over his mouth, Sebek smiled softly.

“Do not mention it. It was just the thing that would be… the least irritating to do with a human like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID THIS END UP BEING 1K LONG OIDSHFODIHFGDFG SHIT  
> Anyway!!!!!!! Sebek died twice during that reading session and Ace laughed at him. But i just need more soft sebek, I;m sorry again if the characterisation is a little off but I hope it wasn't too bad! I'll be getting the silkrug chapter out soon i hope!! Still taking requests by the way! Please comment if you have one! And as always, leave me a kudo if you enjoyed it!


	10. Breaking in and escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @chivalrousamour ~! Hope you enjoy it!

_ Knock knock _ .

Startled, Silver blinked up at his window in surprise, looking away from his blank textbooks on his desk that he’d been working on after sleeping in class again. Curious, he peered out into his window, wondering if it was just a tree rapping at his door. Swirling darkness greeted him, dark blue and empty like the bottom of the sea. He couldn’t see anyone outside or if a tree was around. Shrugging it off, he sat in his seat again once more, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

_ Knock knock knock! _

Instantly alert, his hand went straight to his sword as he glanced up once more, narrowing his eyes. The knocks seemed more urgent this time, sharper and louder in tone. This couldn’t be just a tree. Standing up cautiously, he lifted the window’s glass and pushed it upwards with a hand. Silver poked his head out, looking around for the source of the noise. Rustling all the leaves, a strong gust was blowing, carrying dust into his eyes. As he closed his lids, rubbing at them, a crackling sound loudly crashed to the floor and he felt something jump onto him. Caught off guard, Silver stumbled backwards and the window slammed shut, the glass shuddering with the impact. Though he wasn’t harmed, he felt a large weight pressing down on his chest in the aftermath of the fall. The dust in his eyes still hurt to open them but curiously, soft fur seemed to flicker against his hand when he lifted it to rub at them…

“Ruggie?”

Grey swan feathers fluttered within Ruggie’s eyes, soft in surprise as he looked down at the blearily opening pools of purple, both eyes wide in shock. His ear twitched, barely brushing against the palm of Silver’s hand where it was still lifted up. Instantly clicking his tongue, Ruggie let out a strangled noise and hastily tried to explain.

“A-Ah! Silver-kun! L-Let me stay here, just for a short bit!”

Blinking, Silver tiled his head, his eyes trained on the student laying on top of him. Their faces were so close he could feel Ruggie’s breath on his lips, see the glint of his fangs in his mouth and notice the flustered flush of red painting across his face. It was a cute look on him and Silver wondered if the rest of his hair was as soft as the fur of the ears that had grazed his hand.

“Ok…? Why are you here-”

“My my~ I hadn’t expected this~ I’ll leave you two to some privacy then.”

Both boys froze, turning their heads to the door, where the voice had spoken. Chuckling into his fist, Lilia giggled at the sight of them both.

“O-Old man! Wait don’t say such a weird thing!”

At the sound of his father figure, Silver gasped. 

“Oh don’t be such a spoilsport~ I was wondering what that crash was but if it’s just you two getting a little rough well... I’m not opposed to the idea of grandchildren!”

With that, the door shut and Lilia left, his light skips barely audible over his sly laughter as he walked away. Scrambling off of him, Ruggie gave a high pitched yip of surprise and dusted himself off, standing awkwardly to the side of the window.

“Gah! Silver-kun, stop him from spreading any rumours will you? I didn’t come here because I wanted to or anything!”

Getting up as well, Silver crossed his arms and nodded curiously.

“Of course. Why did you come here though?”

Shuffling towards the screen, Ruggie winced and pointed outside.

A beam of light shone through the cold darkness of the night. Ruggie lifted the window up just a crack and soon Rook’s pleading voice could be clearly heard, calling his name out loudly. Shuddering, Ruggie’s tail slunk between his legs at the sound and he shut the window again, peeking out to check if he’d been noticed.

“...Him. I’m here because of him.”

“Rook-senpai?”

“Shh! Don’t say his name!!”

Silver blushed as Ruggie pressed his hand against his mouth, holding a finger to his own lips.

“He has terrifyingly good hearing!”

As he let go, he groaned, sulking as he walked away from the window, his ears drooping.

“Jeez I was just making a night run to Sam’s shop but then that crazy hunter just HAD to come out at the same time and start chasing me! I ran away so he couldn’t catch me but eventually he drove me up a tree. Your light was on so I knocked on your window, hoping you’d help me but the branch started cracking just as you opened the window so I jumped!”

Listening closely, Silver moved to sit next to him on the bed, intently studying him.

“I see… so that’s why you came through the window… do you know why Rook-senpai is chasing you?”

Pouting, Ruggie huffed.

“He probably wanted more of Leona’s secrets from me. Damn guy’s never satisfied with what I tell him! Hey…”

Moving closer to Silver, he batted his eyelashes and pulled his best puppy eyes.

“You’ll let me stay here right? I can’t go back to my own dorm like this...”

Flustering a little, Silver nodded almost immediately, blushing from his closeness. The second he agreed, the act dropped and Ruggie snickered, laughing lightheartedly in relief.

“Yes!! Sorry for intruding~ Nishishishi~”

Sighing with a smile, Silver shook his head, switching seats to his desk.

“I have some homework to do so I don’t mind you being here as long as you’re quiet..”

“Yes yes~”   
Though he said that, he found his eyes wandering back over to Ruggie, who was lamenting the fluffiness of his blanket with a wide grin on his face. Smiling softly, Silver gazed adoringly at his smile.

“Stay as long as you’d like.”

_ Preferably forever... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old title was "From the pan to the fire" because i was gonna do more with Lilia but i scrapped it so now its a pun on "breaking and entering". Not a very good one but still. I adore these two but oh god I fear I did Ruggie a bit badly on characterisation here. In my defense, he was scared at first, flashbacks of Rook grabbing his tail went through his mind. In my last one, Ruggie was the one getting flustered all the time so i subconsciously reversed it this time XDD Hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a kudo or a comment if you did!


	11. Snow blue and his prince charming (hurt/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @kitakits !!!  
> Hope you enjoy~

Red. It streaked fast in blurred lines, speeding up each second that passed by Epel’s eyes. The magic wheel ride had been fun, ripping painted tracks of dust in the fields that ran along by the cliffs, Deuce’s laugh flying by him as they raced with each other. That laugh had flown off with the trails of smoke they’d left behind, fleeting in its glory. It had happened only a moment ago, just a mere few minutes into the past and yet already it felt so distant as he gazed down at Deuce, tears tumbling down his face. Once a shimmering sapphire-touched turquoise that shone like a star, his eyes were closed, dulled with dust. Softly stroking his face and flinching at its stillness, Epel’s lip trembled as he surveyed the student lying on the floor. Shock paralysed him from moving from his side, shivering with fear as he watched the still figure. Luckily, his chest heaved and he was still alive. But even so, all he could see was... 

Red. It streaked slow in trickling lines, flowing every second passing by Epel’s eyes. The magic wheel ride was meant to be fun, it wasn’t meant to end up with such an accident…

The wound from the wheel was bleeding profusely, scratched and dirtied in the floor. Caught up in crying, Epel stared at it with blurring vision. What should he do...? There was no one around and he’d forgotten his phone at his dorm. He could take his wheel and ride back for help but there was no way he was leaving Deuce. Gently blowing against the navy strands of hair, the wind whistled and fluttered their shirts, blowing dust into Epel’s eyes. Rubbing at them, he wiped his tears away with closed fists and a sudden burst of determination surged through him. No. He wasn’t going to let this happen. Searching in his pockets, he found a silk napkin Vil had had him stow into all of his clothing and used his pocket knife to tear it into a large strip. Clumsily bundling it around Deuce’s wound, he bound the blood and stopped its flow. Crimson still stained his clothes but he wouldn’t bleed as much anymore. Shivering as he looked down at him, Epel rubbed the blood off of Deuce’s cheek. He was like Snow white, cold and passed out. But alive. He could do with that. Leaning down, he slowly planted a kiss on Deuce’s forehead, holding it for a few seconds as he lamented the feelings he couldn’t tell him just yet, unlike what he’d planned for. For now, he could do with that.

It was dark. Dark and silent and still. Cold wind carried the shrieking sting from the wound, filling Deuce’s head as he stirred. It hurt. It hurt so much he wanted to scream but his mouth was dry and weak. He could hear the wind and the desolate loneliness of the wilderness and dared not to open his eyes, fearing the cold abandonment he was sure to meet. After all, he was an idiot. An idiot who’d made his mother cry time and time again. An idiot who couldn’t see what was wrong when the magic wheel’s brakes didn’t work. An idiot whose company must have surely abandoned already- a gentle ring of warmth interrupted his thoughts. It touched his forehead and spread a loved feeling through his head. Fluttered eyelashes opened up to gaze into aqua blue eyes, lavender lashes wet with a web of tears that looked away from him. The world was fuzzy, blaring with the bright light of the sky and the siren of pain screaming from his shoulder. Within all the overwhelming sounds and sights, Deuce noticed Epel. Focusing solely on him, he smiled faintly, knowing he wasn’t alone. Oblivious to Deuce’s awakening, Epel bit his lip and began to tug him over his shoulder, intending to carry him to his wheel and ride them both back home. The action caused Deuce to wince, rapidly blinking awake from his stupor.

“...E-Epel?”

Gasping with relief, the boy paused and stared at him with wide eyes.

“D-Deuce??? Are ya awake?”

“Mmm… My shoulder hurts… I don’t like this...”

Small beads of water pricked at the corner of Deuce’s eyes, filling Epel’s with all the more determination.

“Don’t worry!!! I’ll get ya back ta safety, c’mere.”

Heaving his arm over his shoulder, he stood up and helped Deuce to stand as well. Slowly, they walked back to the magic wheel, shuffling their feet to fill the silence. Once he had Deuce on, Epel took the front seat and started to rev up the engine. A bright red blush ignited on his face when Deuce wrapped his unhurt arm around his waist, nestling his face into his neck.

“Hold on tight!!”

“I will. I won’t let you go.”

Nervously laughing, Epel started off, going as fast as he could back to the school at a speed that wouldn’t bump Deuce around too much. 

During the ride back home, he heard a soft whisper near his ear.

“Epel… did you kiss me…?”

Spluttering like a dying engine, he profusely denied the statement, reddening at the thought. However, the blush on Deuce’s face stayed as he watched the golden light of the sun slip over the hair that flapped in his face. Smiling with a soft wince, he curled into Epel’s back once more.

“Oh… I guess I was wrong… Whatever you did, you saved me.”

Smirking a little cockily, Epel was glad to hear him talk, he preferred it over the deathly silence form before.

“‘Course! Ain’t gonna leave ya there am I?”

“That’s so cool of you… You’re like… a charming prince...”

Deuce fell silent, ignorant of the crimson splattered over his prince. He could barely hear it but he caught Epel’s lithe voice answer back.

“I’d gladly… be a cool prince when it’s you who I’m saving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS*  
> This entire collection so far has been so fluffy that I forgot hwo to write angst aosidfhsodf. I hope I did it okay int his one!! I toed around my no kiss rule, im just gonna say it means no mouth to mouth combat >:3 I love deupel so much they're just. [holds them softly] so adorable adn so perfect for each other. I'm terrible at country accents but i hc that Epel only speaks in his dialect around the peopel he loves so. pls. pls don't hate me for that XDD I'm not the B E S T with charcatersiation so i hope i did them well!! As always, I hope you enjoyed! Pls leave a kudo or comment if ya did!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ficlet~ Feel free to request a ship in the comments if you'd like!!  
> Note: I will refuse to write for any ships featuring Ortho or Leona, Malleus and Lilia paired with any minor. First year x third year ships im fine with. Also no incest like Tweels. Otherwise, hit me with anything, esp rarepairs!


End file.
